


Games People Play

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode related: Insiders, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's tired of playing his game all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Pornucopia 2007, on Livejournal. Another fic that I forgot existed.

* * *

Sam and Vala raced into the woodsy clearing and found one of the clones sitting under a tree, one leather-clad leg bent in a casual pose. He smiled, despite the zats aimed at him. His entire attitude seemed to be that he had been waiting for them, and they had been slow.

All Sam wanted was to wipe that smirk off his face. Just once.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage." The human voice he liked to use made her stomach tighten in revulsion - he was playing at being human, when he wasn't. She could never forget that.

"Yes, we do," Sam answered and raised the zat to the firing position. And he still didn't flinch, damn him.

Vala reminded her, "Sam, we need him alive."

And he knew that. If only she had something - anything - to crack that poise. To stop playing **his** games, and make him play theirs for a change.

Her gaze fell on the fitted dark grey shirt he was wearing, the careful attention to detail in the buttons and embroidery at the hem of the black overcoat. He had better taste than most Goa'uld, but he was just as appearance-conscious. And that gave her an idea.

"Strip," she ordered sharply, and was pleased when his eyes flickered with surprise. She gestured with the zat. "Clothes -- take them off."

He looked at Vala, expecting her to protest, but her frown opened up into wicked delight. "Ooo, Sam, you always have such good ideas! One of my best memories of Qetesh was watching all the layers of his clothes come off. He maintains that body quite nicely, I have to admit." Her lips pursed in a disappointed pout. "But Qetesh shut me out of the good parts after that."

Sam glanced at her, shocked by the sudden reveal that she knew Baal, in that way, but Vala ignored her, looking at Baal. "If you do what we want, you'll get your clothes back when we take you to the SGC. If you don't, we'll zat you and drag you there unconscious and naked."

"How can I possibly resist such a **charming** proposition?" he retorted with a sarcastic drawl. To Sam's great disappointment, he didn't hesitate taking off his clothes. Shrugging himself out of the overcoat - a quick sinuous movement - he started on the small buttons of his shirt, with a half-smile of amusement. "Just think of the shock when the rest of your team walks into the clearing to see us all together. The SGC might never recover."

All together? Sam hadn't considered that - just making him strip for a little humiliation. Her face felt hot suddenly, and she darted her eyes from Vala to Baal and back. He had a point though -- she didn't want the rest of the team to stumble into them. It would be hard to explain. But that didn't mean she had to stop. Not taking her eyes away from him, she clicked on her radio. "Carter to team. We're close. Stay put, radio silence, for one hour," she ordered. "Carter out."

He sort of shrugged, as though it had been worth a try. "Perhaps it's better to be undisturbed." The shirt came off next and she was looking - he was just as lean as she'd expected but more built, all sculpted muscle of his shoulders and arms and the bare chest. She reminded herself that the Goa'uld inside could do whatever it wanted to the host body, but that didn't help when her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from where the defined lines of his abs disappeared into his pants.

She had to tighten her grip on the zat when her palm turned sweaty. "All of it," she ordered, voice harsh, hoping that he couldn't tell how her pulse was throbbing in her neck and between her legs, as excitement curdled in her belly. This was so wrong. But stopping now would let Baal think he'd won.

Yanking his boots free, he peeled off the leather pants, under their eyes. There was nothing underneath. He didn't pause or hesitate, and she wondered briefly if it was all pretense, or he really didn't care. "Lay back," Vala said, "Let's see what we've got."

His fingers twitched and his shoulders tensed in a small betrayal of resistance, but he did as ordered, using his overcoat as a blanket beneath himself. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was resting in a position that showed off his body as best he could, with his upper body on his elbows and his legs bent and parted. Sam looked, taking her time. At first it was more embarrassing for her than it seemed to be for him. But as her eyes drank him in, she forgot her embarrassment, to enjoy looking at what was laid out for her in such an inviting way. There was not an ounce of fat anywhere on his body, only smooth skin and ripped muscles, all the way down between the hollow of his hip bones and the soft bare skin right above the neatly trimmed hair and the pale quiescent cock against his dark-haired balls. She had to lick suddenly bone-dry lips, as she stared. He was utterly defenseless, offering no resistance at all, as though silently asking her to do whatever she wanted to him, but in a way that he was doing it of his own will. And it shocked her to realize how much she wanted to do it.

"So?" he prompted, mocking. "Is this what you wanted?"

Sam flinched, caught, and her eyes flew to meet his. She tried to sneer, "It'll have to do." But his smirk widened, and she knew that he knew.

Damn it. She wasn't going to let him win at this, too. He was going to get pulled out of his self-control, and he was going to beg for her to touch him some more when she was done with him. Putting her weapons down, well out of reach, she unhooked her tac vest. "Keep him from doing anything stupid," she told Vala. Instead of staying back, though, Vala put her gun down too and knelt across his upper chest.

"You keep still," Vala told him. "Remember, cooperate with us, and you get the clothes back. Do a **very** good job and we might be persuaded to please you too."

"You won't be able to help yourself," he returned in a murmur thick with arrogance.

"Promises, promises," Vala taunted, "We'll have to see if you're as good as you think you are." She leaned down, lips coming down over his. His hands clasped her hips, fingers gripping her ass. It was a little strange at first for Sam, not to see their faces, but then it helped because she didn't have to remember he was anything more than a body she could play with however she wanted.

Sam took off her boots then pushed his legs apart so she could kneel between. First, she put her hands on his thighs, feeling the scattered hair, and drew her fingers up to his hip bones. Her fingers then sought to trace the lines of his abs and leisurely she trailed her fingers to either side of his cock, not touching it, to brush his balls. She smirked at the quiver that ran through him and the way his cock jerked. So she did it again, and again, petting his balls and stroking his inner thighs, relishing every uncontrolled twitch. His erection grew under her eyes, though she carefully didn't touch him there.

It was heady, how much power she was gaining over him, and it made her lower body tingle with the need to be touched. She opened her pants and slid her hand beneath her underwear. Running an experimental finger across her vulva, she found herself wet and brought the moisture back out, to rub it in those soft hollows under his hips where the skin seemed delicate. His hips flexed, though from her touching or whatever Vala was doing, she didn't know.

One sweep inside and then on his skin, and then doing it again, at last painting it on his shaft. He surged upward at the first touch, and she laughed, taking her hand away. "No, be still."

His breathing was a bit strangled, but it was amazing how his words could suggest he was theirs completely, when there was still nothing of surrender in his voice. "As you like, Colonel Carter."

Impatient with her misplaced modesty, she stripped off the rest of her clothes. The sun was warm on her back. Now able to touch herself more freely, she kept teasing him with brief caresses, until his erection was solid and flushed, straining for relief and glistening with her own moisture.

Leaving it alone for a bit, afraid he was close to coming, she reached one finger beneath, stroking the ridge behind his balls to tease at his hole. An involuntary shudder shook him, and she did it again. He tensed, hips rising to find her finger when it lifted away.

He groaned and Vala whisper, "How does it feel to be at our mercy?"

Sam remembered she had a partner in crime and glanced up. Vala's shirt was gone, the long line of her bare spine trailing under her black hair.

"Mercy?" he answered and chuckled deeply, "Is that what this is?"

His hands looked tan on Vala's pale skin, rising from her hips and around her body, to cover her breasts. Her breath hitched and her back arched in such an unconscious display of pleasure that Sam felt an answering echo in her own core. More. There had to be more.

Her hand closed around his erection, pumping him to firmness, and her fingers tightened at the base, until he gasped. She smirked. "You'll have to stay this way, ready for me." And she let go.

He grunted in complaint, but didn't move, waiting.

"Vala, pants," she murmured. "I think he should do more for you, before I do him."

Vala knew what she meant, pull off her clothes until she was ready to kneel above him. His hands slid up her thighs, and he muttered, "You think this is some kind of hardship?" Then his grip tightened, and he lifted his head to bury his face between her legs. Sam couldn't see any of it, just the taut muscles of his neck and shoulders through Vala's legs, and the way her thighs and muscles of her back tightened. But she could hear it, and she could see how goosebumps spread across Vala's skin and hear her breath stutter, and how her voice grew ragged as she told him how to tongue her.

Sam had one hand fingering her own clit and one hand on the flushed hard member in front of her. God, she wanted it inside - her inner walls kept clutching on nothing. She shuddered on a small orgasm, and gave in. Holding his cock steady, it nudged at her lips until she settled slowly on it. It was perfect - he was hard and thick, and when he was sheathed inside, she leaned forward and the pressure made her shudder again. At first she didn't move, content to sit there, and feel him deep inside.

But the sight of Vala in front of her, back arched, and the feel of Baal beneath her thighs stabbed her in the clit and she had to move. His stomach was rock hard under her hands as she lifted herself slightly and went down again, and it was good. But she pulled herself free, when he tried to thrust and she thought he was close.

"Vala first," she reminded him.

He gave an aggravated groan but applied himself between Vala's legs with more vigor, hands holding her wide. He must have been taking her entire weight because she was in no state to hold herself up. Though he didn't seem to be straining, Sam scooted forward on her knees to help, kneel behind Vala. At first she put her hands on Vala's waist, before Vala grabbed them and impatiently moved them to cup her breasts. So Sam did, fingers on the soft skin, rubbing her thumbs across the hard nipples. She hoped Vala would orgasm soon, because touching her like this was suddenly making her want it for herself.

Vala's head dropped back against her shoulder, as she writhed against Sam, making little lost sounds and panting, until she stiffened on a strangled cry. For a moment, all the sound, there was only the sound of moist licking until Vala pushed free from them both.

"Enough." She moved off to the side. Her face was damp with sweat but her grin was unrepressed. "Your turn, Sam."

She leaned close to kiss Sam - her mouth unexpectedly warm and demanding.

Baal made a strange guttural groan that interrupted, and made Sam pull back to see what he was doing. He was watching them, black eyes devouring the sight of them. With a mischievous look, Vala bent to latch onto Sam's nearest breast with her mouth.

Sam refused to close her eyes, watching him watching them, even as Vala's tongue made slow circles around her nipple and across the tip until Sam's sex was clutching with demand for someone to touch it. She was astride his waist, but between his sweat and her wetness, there was no friction as she rocked her hips a little to try to rub herself on his skin.

"Vala, I need -- Oh." her voice was hoarse and her breath caught when Vala sucked hard, pain and pleasure spiking from her breasts into her throbbing anxious clit. But Vala let go leaving the imprint of her lips on the tender point.

Moving with jerky movements, Sam moved back again, rising up on her knees. She groped for Baal's cock, making sure he was ready. His erection had lost nothing, and Sam settled herself on it. They both groaned with frustration and need.

Sam forgot that she was fucking a Goa'uld. All that mattered was feeling him inside her, the way she came down and the way he pushed deeper. How he bit his lip when she tightened on him, and how he could wring a gasp out of her by changing the angle a little.

Sam came first, waves jolting through her from deep inside, and Vala was there, mouth on hers, taking in Sam's cry. He thrust harder, and for a moment, she considered getting up and leaving him unfulfilled, but then it was too late. Beneath his lashes, his eyes flared and his mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

As the aftershocks went through her and faded, she stayed astride him, still feeling his cock inside her. For just an instant, she looked at Vala, who smiled back, and then down at Baal, whose eyes were closed. He had the most openly content expression on his face she had ever seen. He looked vulnerable.

At least until he opened his eyes and the mask was back. He licked his lips insolently, and smirked at her. "Very nice, Colonel Carter. I'd be more than happy to accommodate you or Vala again, the next time you find other humans wanting."

Her hand clenched to hit him, but she didn't - not when Vala murmured, "Now that we know how you're willing to _serve_ , maybe we will."

"I think we all got what we wanted," he said, gazing at her steadily, not angered by the taunt. It made Sam wonder how much farther they might have gone with him - and before the heat of that thought led to places in herself she didn't want to go, she pushed it away. She'd done enough.

"It won't happen again," Sam said, and moved herself off him.

He indulged in a full-body stretch and sat up, completely aware of their eyes on him. "Pity," he murmured. "But memories of this day will keep me very warm, I assure you."

Sam forced herself to laugh at him, trying not think that he was right, and went to find her clothes.

It was all slightly surreal as they all dressed in silence. Her nipples were tender as she put on her bra, and she was still throbbing between the legs, though she wondered how much worse it was for Vala, who tensed when she slid her underwear into place. But it was a good feeling, that lasted well past the time they had to get back to normal.

Sam picked up her zat, amazed that Baal had never even tried to reach for it, and pointed it at Baal. "Let's go."

He sighed dramatically. "And I thought we were all getting along so well..."

But he headed for the Stargate, still compliant to their wishes, and Sam and Vala followed behind him.


End file.
